Saranghae, Yeongwonhi! (Sequel Saranghae, Pabboya!)
by KkamCon Penjahat FanFic
Summary: Baekhyun yang cantik dan cerewet, sedangkan Jongin tetap dengan ke-mesum-an nya. Siapa yang sangka, cerita si Sipit dan Si Hitam tetap berlanjut tanpa berujung. /..."Kita akan berciuman sambil memandang matahari terbenam."../.."Tentu. Kita juga akan berdansa selama menunggu matahari terbenam di sore hari."../.. Still KaiBaek, beb. YAOI. DL?DR!


**Saranghae yeongwonhi! (Sequel Saranghae, pabboya!)  
**

**Author**

**Lee Eun Ho**

**Disclaimer**

**KaiBaek saling memiliki, Mereka juga milik saya (dilarang protes) dan Ide cerita murni milik saya**

**Cast and Pair**

**Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo**

**Cameo**

**Other EXO member**

**Rate**

**T**

**Genre**

**Romance, fluff (mungkin)  
**

**WARNING**

**Boy x Boy/Boys Love, OOC typos *selalu* garing, aneh, absurd, cerita pasaran, panjang dan ngebosanin, sinetron mode on**

**IF YOU HATE ****ME****, HATE ****KAIBAEK**** AND HATE ****MY FANFIC**

**BETTER YOU GET OUT**

**I DON'T NEED YOU AND YOUR BASHING, I TOLD YOU BEFORE**

**MOST IMPORTANT : NO COPYCAT WITHOUT PERMISSION**

* * *

**Note**

**Saya sama sekali ga kepikiran mau bikin sequel sebelumnya**

**Tapi membaca review reader, saya jadi ingat**

**Kyungsoo belum jelas akhirnya pemirsah**

**Yah saya bikin sequel deh**

**Gumawo terima kasih untuk yang udah review di cerita sebelumnya**

**Saran saya, baca cerita sebelumnya dulu, biar ngerti jalan ceritanya**

**Saya ga maksa, yah cuman nyaranin aja**

**Kalau udah baca, terserah deh mau review atau ga**

**Saya ga terlalu musingin itu**

**uumm..Fanfic saya yang lain, saya lagi kena writer block.. alasan lainnya saya kecewa dan ga bersemangat…ahahaha**

**Yadah**

**Happy reading^^**

* * *

**Saranghae yeongwonhi!**

**.**

**Story about 'Si Hitam dan Si Sipit'**

**Still Continues**

**.**

* * *

Sudah sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, pasangan si sipit dan si hitam mewarnai sekolah dan kini kampus mereka dengan teriakan dan pertengkaran di pagi hari, di jam istirahat bahkan juga di tengah jalan saat pulang. Kata 'kita putus' yang terucap sudah tak dapat lagi di hitung dengan jari bahkan jari 10 orang sekalipun. Namun, hal itulah yang membuat mereka istimewa. Karena jika pertengkaran hari ini dimulai dengan lemparan sepatu atau jambak-jambakan seperti anak perempuan, maka keesokan harinya semua orang di sekolah dan kini di kampus akan mendapati pasangan 'menjengkelkan' itu berlovey dovey ria di kelas atau ruangan, di kantin, di taman, bahkan di toilet. Tak jarang ada yang menemukan mereka berciuman panas di sudut kelas, di keramaian kantin bahkan di wastafel toilet.

Tapi itu hal biasa. Semua yang dilakukan pasangan itu sudah biasa dan membuat jengah penontonnya. Bahkan orang-orang berpikir, apakah mereka tak bosan? Apakah mereka tak berniat mencari pasangan baru? Dan jawabannya, TIDAK.

Satu hal yang pasti dalam hidup Baekhyun, Jongin adalah pacar pertama dan terakhirnya. Walau dia sering meneriakan kata putus, namun sebenarnya ia sangat takut jika Jongin menanggapi itu dengan serius. Tapi Jongin yang dasarnya pabbo, tidak pernah menganggap itu serius. Ia tahu kebiasaan kekasih mungilnya yang ia sadari beberapa tahun ini sedikit lebih tinggi. Jika Baekhyun marah, maka di malam harinya, Jongin akan berdandan rapi, mengendarai motor besarnya, mencari toko bunga dan mendatangi rumah Baekhyun dengan sebuket bunga mawar. Dan hasilnya, Baekhyun akan berteriak seperti ini,

"AKU TIDAK SUKA BUNGA! KAU PIKIR AKU SEORANG GADIS? AKU LEBIH SENANG KAU MEMBAWAKANKU MAKANAN DARIPADA BENDA KESUKAAN PEREMPUAN ITU!"

BRAAK

Dan Jongin akan menanti dengan sabar Baekhyun yang akan membukakan pintu untuknya. Dan benar saja, itu terlalu klise, Baekhyun akan kembali membuka pintu mengambil bunga mawar dari tangannya dan mempersilahkan dia masuk dengan wajah kesal. Jongin selalu tersenyum saat melihat ruang tamu bahkan setiap sudut rumah Baekhyun dihiasi bunga pemberiannya.

Sambil menunggu Baekhyun yang meletakkan bunga pemberiannya ke dalam vas kaca kecil yang diisi air, Jongin akan bermain dengan adik Baekhyun atau mengobrol kikuk dengan appanya, lalu berakhir dengan mereka berkeliling kota Seoul menggunakan motor Jongin dan akan pulang di atas jam 12 malam. Percayalah, Baekhyun akan pulang ke rumah dengan noda merah di sekitar lehernya sedangkan Jongin selalu pulang ke rumah dengan hidung yang juga merah dan mengeluarkan darah karena dihadiahi bogem mentah oleh calon ayah mertuanya.

Sekali lagi, itu sudah biasa dan bahkan menjadi kebiasaan, berulang dan terus berulang, hingga pot bunga di pekarangan rumah Baekhyun memilih retak karena jengah melihat mereka.

**.**

**.**

Minggu pagi di musim semi, Kyungsoo mendatangi rumah Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ini sudah tidak bisa disebut pagi lagi, karena 15 menit lagi jam akan berdentang 10 kali, dan seharusnya ia sudah ada di rumah Baekhyun sejak jam 9 tadi. Ia dan Baekhyun sudah menyepakati ini sebelumnya, hari minggu adalah hari hang-out untuk mereka, melepas kepenatan karena sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliah. Mereka memang tidak kuliah di jurusan yang sama, kecuali Jongin dan Baekhyun, mereka seperti lem yang menempel pada kertas amplop. Hang-out disini sebenarnya hanya sesi curhat-curhatan, bergossip juga termasuk di dalamnya.

Kyungsoo menepikan mobilnya di halaman rumah Baekhyun, setelah sebelumnya merelakan diri turun dari mobil dan membuka gerbang yang tak dikunci itu dengan tangannya sendiri, mengingat ia menekan bahkan setengah menumbuk klakson sudah lebih dari 20 kali namun tak seorangpun penghuni rumah Baekhyun yang memunculkan batang hidung dari balik pintu. Dan ajaibnya, Baekhyun mengacuhkan panggilan darinya. Kyungsoo menyadari ada yang tak beres.

Setelah mencabut kunci mobil dan membanting pintunya kesal, ia berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah Baekhyun, dan mendapati pemandangan ajaib yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Seorang pemuda, iyah pemuda, dan itu Jongin, dengan kaos yang menggantung di bahu kirinya sedang berusaha melompat turun dari jendela kamar Baekhyun. Di dalam kamar, ada Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan kaos tipis sedang memegangi Jongin. Kyungsoo memicingkan mata, berusaha melihat dengan jelas, seakan mata bulat besarnya itu tak cukup membantu meyakinkan dirinya kalau yang dilihat sana adalah Jongin yang seperti ingin bunuh diri.

Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan, kini Baekhyun melepas perlahan tangan Jongin, dan pemuda berkulit tan itu turun dengan berpagangan kuat pada tembok rumah Baekhyun yang bertekstur kasar. Tak cukup lama, karena kini yang terdengar,

BUGH

"Aaww.."

"Turunnya pelan-pelan, Jonginie. Tuh'kan, kau jatuh lagi."

Lagi? Alis Kyungsoo terangkat tinggi. Jadi ini bukan yang pertama kali. Kyungsoo mulai mencurigai sesuatu. Dan Baekhyun harus mengklarifikasi ini.

"Baekki~" Kyungsoo berteriak dari bawah tak mempedulikan Jongin yang meringis sakit karena punggungnya mencium rumput Jepang halaman rumah Baekhyun.

"Kyungie~" Baekhyun melambai-lambai heboh dari jendela kamarnya.

"Hai Kyungie~" Jongin menyapa sambil berlari tergesa-gesa seperti di kejar seseorang. Kyungsoo memandang heran padanya sambil bergumam, "Hai juga Jongin."

Kini Jongin mendekati motornya masih dengan tubuh atas yang tersengat sinar mentari pagi, kaosnya masih menggantung di bahu kiri, dan Kyungsoo sedikit risih dengan pamandangan resleting celana Jongin yang terbuka.

"Dah chagi-ah. Aku akan datang lagi sebentar malam, tunggu aku. Saranghae.. muach muach.." Jongin berteriak heboh dan melempar kissbye dengan semangat. Dan Kyungsoo sweatdrop. Jongin tidak pernah berubah.

"Ne. Pulang sana.. hush hush.." Baekhyun malah mengusirnya dengan ekspresi malas yang dibuat-buat.

Jongin tersenyum lebar dan memakai helmnya. "Annyeong, Kyungie~" ujarnya saat motor besar miliknya melewati Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di pekarangan.

Demi Tuhan, Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mati keheranan. Ok, matahari pagi mungkin tak akan membuat kulitnya semakin gelap, tapi.. berkendara tanpa pakaian? Astaga, itu memalukan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil berdecak, ia lalu beralih ke jendela kamar Baekhyun. Sudah tidak ada pemiliknya disana. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara rusuh dari ruang tamu.

CEKLEK

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya hanya dengan mengenakan kaos tipis dan celana pendek. Kyungsoo menebak, pasti ia belum cuci muka apalagi mandi.

"Masuk, Kyung." Kyungsoo bergegas masuk masih dengan mata bulatnya yang memandang khas, memandang heran lebih tepatnya.

Rumah Baekhyun sepi. Tidak seramai biasanya. "Aku tidak melihat ajushi dan Ajumma, V juga." Ia berujar sambil berusaha mencari sedikit saja kegaduhan di rumah itu, namun nihil.

"Eomma dan appa sedang berlibur ke Tahiti, V di rumah Jongkook, dia menginap disana semalam, katanya ada pajama party di malam minggu." kini mata Kyungsoo melebar maksimal dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Lalu? Jongin? Tadi, apa yang dilakukannya?"tanyanya keheranan.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya yang sedikit berantakan dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk. Baekhyun malah tertawa nyaring, membiarkan Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu kursi single yang ada disana, sementara dia merapikan ranjangnya.

"Hahaha, aku juga tidak tahu. Anak itu aneh-aneh saja. Biar lebih ekstrim katanya."

Kyungsoo speechless. Jongin bodoh atau apa? kenapa dia repot-repot melompat dari jendela seperti pencuri kalau tidak ada seorangpun di rumah Baekhyun.

"Wajar saja jika dia melakukan itu saat ada appa dan eommamu di rumah. Tapi ini.. apa dia setiap hari seperti itu?"

"Tidak juga, Kyungie. Jongin hanya menginap jika appa dan eomma tidak ada di rumah, kau pikir dia berani jika ada appa disini." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memunguti barang-barang yang berhamburan di lantai kamarnya.

"Kau sudah sering melakukannya dengan Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya cuek sambil menarik toples berisi muffin, dari aromanya sepertinya itu muffin rasa strowberri.

"Tidak begitu sering." Kyungsoo ber'oh' panjang. Baekhyun beralih mengambil kaos dan bokser dari dalam lemari lalu menarik baju mandi dari gantungan yang ada di pinggir lemarinya, "Kau tunggu sebentar yah? aku mandi dulu." Ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi yang memang ada di kamar itu.

"Mandi sana, baumu mengerikan. Uweekk" Kyungsoo berpura-pura muntah, Baekhyun membalasnya dengan melempar handuk kecil dan menutup pintu.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menyudahi acaranya memandangi toples muffin yang sudah kosong dengan tatapan nanar saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Baekhyun keluar sudah dengan kaos dan bokser yang baru rambutnya yang kini berwarna coklat muda terang sedikit basah.

Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang tepat di depan kursi Kyungsoo. Sesaat mereka saling bertatap-tatapan dengan bosan. Lalu Kyungsoo menyerah dan memutar matanya malas.

"Aku sedikit iri.." Ujarnya kemudian, "Kau punya sesuatu yang bisa dimakan?" lanjutnya lagi. setelah mendesah malas, Baekhyun mengambil ice cream dari dapur dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Aku iri, tahu?" Kyungsoo berujar dengan ice cream berceceran di sekitar bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kau dan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya tak menanggapi Kyungsoo.

"Baik." Kyungsoo menjawab singkat, "Hanya saja, dia tidak seperti Jongin." tambahnya. Baekhyun berdeham keras menghentikan kegiatan menyuap ice cream ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jadi, apa aku harus memutuskan Jongin dan memintanya berpacaran denganmu?" Baekhyun jenuh. Kyungsoo selalu mengulang dan mengulang hal yang seharusnya tidak dibahas lagi.

"Bukan bagitu Baekki. Aku tidak suburuk itu. Hanya kau tahu, Chanyeol itu membosankan, kau pikir dia mau memanjati tembok untukku? huh.." Baekhyun kini tersenyum tipis. Curhatan Kyungsoo akan sangat panjang lebar jika sudah mengenai Chanyeol.

"Mereka'kan berbeda. Lagi pula, kurasa Chanyeol menyenangkan." Kini Baekhyun kembali memakan ice creamnya. Kyungsoo terlihat menimbang-nimbang.

"Iya memang. Tapi aku butuh suasana baru. Chanyeol itu hanya bisa melucu, bertingkah konyol dan kekanak-kanakan, dia juga lebih mementingkan basket. Aku ingin seperti kau dan Jongin. Sepertinya menyenangkan."

Baekhyun menghentikan lagi acara ngemilnya, "Kau pikir menyenangkan? Tidak sama sekali, percayalah. Kau akan merasa dongkol hampir sepanjang waktu."

Kyungsoo tertawa nyaring melihat dan mendengar Baekhyun yang berbicara menggebu-gebu dan penuh dendam.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Baekhyun sinis.

"Astaga, kau pasti tak percaya kalau aku katakan Jongin pernah menangis tersedu-sedu saat ia mengajakku kencan waktu itu."

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak sempurna, "MWO?" Ia berjanji akan mematahkan leher si Hitam itu kalau dia menemui Baekhyun lagi.

"Hei, easy, easy. Mau ku ceritakan sebuah rahasia padamu?" Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya. Baekhyun malah memelototinya garang.

"Ceritalah. Hibur aku. Jongin, aku akan mematahkan lehermu!" Baekhyun berucap geram. Kyungsoo di sampingnya kembali tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

Kyungsoo menunggui Jongin di pintu masuk Lotte world dengan hati dongkol dan kekesalan yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Ia akan pulang jika Jongin tak juga datang dalam waktu 15 menit lagi. Ia menghitung waktu dengan suara yang cukup nyaring sambil memandangi jam tangannya. Beruntung sedang musim panas, kalau tidak, ia bisa kedinginan menunggu seperti ini di malam hari.

"9 menit 34 detik, 9 menit 35 detik, 9 menit 36 detik, 9 menit 3-"

"Kyungsoo-ah~"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati pemuda dengan penampilan kusut sedang berdiri di hadapannya, wajahnyapun ditekuk berlipat-lipat.

BUGH

Kyungsoo otomatis memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang saat pemuda itu bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku karena terlambat.." Jongin berujar dramatis dengan posisi tubuh yang menumpu pada dua lututnya.

"Ne, Ne. Aku maafkan." Kyungsoo berujar malas. Jongin berdiri dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Ayo kita kencan!" dengan semangat Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke arah antrian untuk membeli tiket.

"Kau mau naik wahana apa?" tanya Jongin antusias.

"Apa yang tidak membuat mual?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Aku suka bianglala," jawab Jongin masih tetap antusias. Padahal Kyungsoo bukan menanyakan kesukaannya.

"Baiklah, kita naik bianglala saja." Ucap Kyungsoo pasrah. Mereka mengantri cukup lama dan Jongin hanya diam tidak secerewet biasanya. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo sedikit terganggu melihat bibir Jongin yang manyun.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendapatkan tiketnya dan tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, mereka sudah duduk berhadap-hadapan di dalam bianglala. Kyungsoo memandang pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari dari ketinggian saat bianglala berada di puncak tertinggi. Jongin hanya asik bercakap dengan pikirannya sendiri, dan Kyungsoo sedang tak mood untuk mengajaknya bicara. Hingga suara Jongin yang bergetar mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kyungsoo-ah~"

"Hm?" Kyungsoo berbalik pada Jongin dan melihat pemuda itu nampak berkeringat dingin dan gugup.

"Kyungsoo-ah~" Jongin memanggilnya lagi.

"Ada apa, Jongin?" Kyungsoo mulai khawatir, Jongin nampak seperti orang yang sedang menahan buang air besar.

"Kyungsoo-ah~" kini Jongin menggigit bibirnya sambil tertunduk. Kyungsoo memutar matanya.

"Kalau kau mau menyatakan cinta padaku, katakan saja!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada bosan.

"A-aku-" Jongin masih dengan keadaan gugupnya dan Kyungsoo sudah jengah sedaritadi.

"Apa? oh Tuhan, Jongin. Apa segugup itu meminta seseorang menjadi pacarmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya ketus. Jongin membuatnya kesal, sudah datang terlambat, wajah ditekuk dan nampak tak senang, sekarang merengek seperti orang yang sedang menahan boker.

"A-aku.. aku.."

Kyungsoo berdecak."Iya.. katakan saja!"

"AKU MENYUKAI BAEKHYUN! HUWEEE.."

Kyungsoo cengo.

Jongin menangis seperti bayi.

"Astaga, ku pikir kau mau mengatakan apa. Dan kenapa kau menangis?" Kyungsoo bertanya keheranan.

"Baekhyun tidak menyukaiku. Dia malah ingin aku berpacaran denganmu.. huweee"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo cengo.

"Baekhyun pabbo! Huweee.. "

"Astaga, Jonginie. Pernahkah kau bertanya padanya kalau dia menyukaimu atau tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo kini denga nada jengkel. Jongin benar-benar diluar dugaan

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang dia tidak menyukaimu, pabbo?" Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Jongin. Rencana kencan mereka kali ini berakhir dengan sesi curhat.

"Dia mengatakan kalau dia sudah mempunyai seseorang yang dia sukai." Jongin tidak mau kalah.

"Siapa?"

"Dia tak mau beritahu siapa orangnya?"

Kyungsoo memutar mata entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya, "Dengar. Bisa saja itu adalah kau. Baekhyun hanya tidak menyadarinya saja. Kalaupun dia tidak menyukaimu, berusahalah agar dia mau menyukaimu. Bukannya malah menjadikan aku pelarian."

Jongin tertunduk. Benar juga. Ia tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Kenapa dia malah mengalihkan semuanya hanya karena Baekhyun mengatakan sudah mempunyai seseorang yang disukai. Itu sama saja menyerah sebelum berusaha.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun yang merekomendasikanmu untukku."

"Malah menyalahkan Baekhyun. Tapi kau yang meminta bantuannya untuk mencarikanmu pacar, bukan?" Kyungsoo berujar sinis. Dan Jongin malah nyengir kuda di sampingnya.

"Hehe. Maafkan aku~" Ia kini memelas. Kyungsoo menggeleng perlahan.

"Ku maafkan. Aku ilfeel padamu Jongin. ckckckc. Bisa-bisanya kau meminta bantuan orang yang kau sukai untuk mencarikanmu pacar. Kalau aku, aku malah memintanya menjadi pacarku." Kyungsoo mengomel layaknya ibu rumah tangga yang sedang memarahi anaknya yang bandel menghambur-hamburkan uang.

"Ne, Ne, maaf.. aku akan memintanya menjadi pacarku secepatnya. Tapi aku takut dia menolakku.. huweeee.." Jongin menangis lagi dan Kyungsoo malah tersenyum dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan licik.

"Ah, begini saja. Kau acuhkan Baekhyun seolah-olah kalian tidak saling mengenal. Buat ia berasumsi kalau kau melupakannya saat sudah berpacaran denganku. Lalu kau lihat bagaimana reaksinya. Kalau dia santai-santai saja, berarti dia benar-benar tak peduli padamu, kalau dia kesal, berarti dia menyukaimu." Kyungsoo menyarankan dengan mata berapi-api seolah ia menyimpan dendam kesumat pada Baekhyun. Jongin sempat bengong tak percaya, wajah manis dan polos Kyungsoo benar-benar menipu. Namun kini Jongin menyeringai dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah, kau pintar juga Kyungsoo-ah. Byun Baekhyun.. muehehehehe.." Tangisan Jongin kini berganti dengan tawa evil. Kyungsoo yang menyeringai kini ganti mendesah malas.

"Aku sudah membantumu, kau juga membantuku mendekati Chanyeol."

"MWO? Kau menyukai Chanyeol si anak SD berbadan raksasa itu?" Jongin bertanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Masalahnya…,

Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo menyukai salah satu anggota kelompok yang menamkan diri mereka 'bengis tapi Imut' nama gengnya saja sudah terdengar menggelikan. Apa lagi Oh Sehun ketua geng itu. Apa katanya bengis? Astaga, Sehun nampak seperti anak TK cadel daripada anak muda yang bengis. Luhan? Lebih-lebih. Dia nampak seperti Barbie, darimana wajah bengisnya. Minseok. Astaga, dia lebih terlihat imut seperti bakpao, jauh sekali dari kesan bengis. Tao, Ok, wajahnya mendukung, tapi semua orang juga tahu kalau Tao itu penyuka boneka, sangat takut pada hal apapun yang berbau horror, dan hobinya.. berbelanja. Dia memang bisa wushu, tapi juga cengeng dan mudah menangis. Darimana bengisnya. Dan yang terakhir, Park Chanyeol si tiang bendera berjalan. Dengan wajah ceria dan senyum pepsed**tnya, siapa yang akan takut padanya, belum lagi dia suka sekali tertawa dan membuat lelucon. Jongin sweatdrop membayangkan geng tak biasa itu.

"Iya.. memangnya kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya sewot.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Mendekati Chanyeol itu mudah saja. Dia orangnya cepat bersahabat. Jadi ini tidak akan susah."

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada Jongin. Jonginpun ikut tersenyum.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf dan terima kasih, aku akan mentraktirmu malam ini. Kita bersenang-senang sampai puas." Jongin menawarkan dengan semangat dan Kyungsoo sudah memasang wajah sumringahnya.

"Deal." Mereka lalu berjabat tangan, "Apa perlu ku katakan pada Baekhyun kalau kau menangis seperti bayi tadi?"

"ANDWEEE!

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terperangah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo. Temannya itu kini tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sedangkan Baekhyun menganga tak percaya. Ia lalu mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Jongin, ternyata kau sengaja! Awas saja kau, gara-gara kau nilai sejarahku F. Ku patahkan lehermu!" Baekhyun berdesis sadis. Kyungsoo malah makin tertawa nyaring.

"Hahaha, kalau tidak begitu kalian tidak akan seperti sekarang ini." Kyungsoo menimpali masih terus tertawa.

"Apa susahnya dia mengatakan langsung? Kenapa harus mendiamiku dan membuatku kesal berhari-hari." Baekhyun sewot sendiri.

"Sudahlah Baekkie. Kalian juga sudah bahagia sekarang." Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya di udara, "Tapi aku sedikit menyesal melepas Jongin waktu itu."

"KYUNGIE!" Baekhyun memelototinya dan namja bermata bulat itu malah kembali tertawa.

"Aku bercanda. Lagipula Jongin membuatku ilfeel. Tidak ada kerennya sama sekali." Kyungsoo memasukkan ice cream ke mulutnya dan memasang wajah santai tak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Kau pikir Chanyeol itu keren?" Baekhyun berujar sewot. Begitulah jika ibu-ibu arisan sudah membicarakan suami mereka. Ok, itu perumpamaan yang menggelikan.

"Hahaha. Chanyeol keren dan menyenangkan." Kyungsoo menjawab bangga. Baekhyun mencibir dengan bibir yang sengaja di manyun-manyun (?) kan.

"Jongin keren dan romantis." Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Yah, Jongin keren, romantis, hitam dan mesum."

"MWO?"

Baekhyun menggertakan giginya dan mengambil bantal lalu melempari Kyungsoo yang tertawa nyaring.

"JONGIN HITAM TAPI SEKSI.." Baekhyun berteriak histeris tak mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang meringis sakit karena kepalanya dicium bantal.

"JONGIN MESUM TAPI BERTANGGUNG JAWAB.."

"MWO?"

"Oops.. aku hanya bercanda. Jongin memang mesum.. ehehehe."

Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya, "Kau hamil, Baekkie?"

BUGH

"KAU KIRA AKU PEREMPUAN!"

**.**

**.**

Jongin menyisir poni rambutnya ke atas sambil bersiul-siul. Bayangan wajahnya nampak jelas dari kaca spion motor besar miliknya. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di atas motor menunggu Baekhyun di luar pagar. Seperti janjinya, ia akan kembali malam ini. Dan entah apa yang dipikirkannya, ia bisa saja menunggu di dalam rumah, tapi otak ajaib Jongin memerintahkan ia untuk menunggu di luar saja. Lagipula di dalam rumah siapa yang bisa diajaknya bicara. Di dalam sana tidak ada orang selain Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun sendiri sedang sibuk di dalam kamar.

Ia kini menaik-turunkan alisnya lalu tertawa sendiri. Setelah puas tertawa seperti orang gila, ia kembali bersiul-siul sambil memandangi jendela kamar Baekhyun dari bawah. Tak terlintas sedikitpun di benaknya untuk menggerutu karena Baekhyun yang sangat lama. Dan memang dia bukan penggerutu.

Apapun yang menyangkut Baekhyun tidak akan membuatnya kesal dan marah. Ia yakin, Baekhyunpun begitu, walau pacar mungilnya itu suka sekali berteriak dan berkata kalau Jongin menjengkelkan, tapi itu tidak serius. Lagipula hubungan yang datar-datar saja tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Jongin suka pertengkaran. Karena jika mereka sudah berbaikan, akan ada sesi bermesraan yang menyenangkan. Terkadang, ia sengaja membuat Baekhyun kesal. Jika Baekhyun marah dan kesal, saat berbaikan nanti maka ia akan menjadi sedikit 'liar'. Dan Jongin menyukai itu. Pervert? Begitulah.

Lampu kamar Baekhyun dimatikan dan itu artinya ia sudah siap pergi. Jongin menantinya keluar rumah. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, namja cantik itu keluar dari pintu lalu mengunci pintu rumahnya. Ia lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah motor Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin yang terduduk di motor itu tersenyum gemas ke arahnya. Baekhyun mengenakan sweater putih tebal yang sedikit longgar dan celana coklat selutut memperlihatkan betisnya. Tak lupa topi yang dipasang terbalik menambah kesan imut. Jongin yang merasa sangat gemas segera menariknya mendekat.

"Aku gemas sekali padamu. Kalau begini aku tak bernafsu lagi untuk jalan-jalan, aku jadi ingin memakanmu saja." Baekhyun memukul bahu namja mesum itu dan membiarkan tangan Jongin melingkari pinggangnya, sedangkan ia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap wajah pacarnya yang tingkat kemesumannya sudah di luar batas.

"Aku sudah capek siap-siap, pusing memilih baju, memakai eyeliner yang memakan waktu lama, bahkan aku juga sudah mengunci rumah, siap pergi makan di restoran Prancis dan kau malah ingin memakanku? Kau menjengkelkan." Jongin sudah sedaritadi tertawa kecil mendengarkan Baekhyun mengomel.

Ini tahun kedua mereka di Universitas dan empat semester lagi mereka akan lulus. Namun Baekhyunnya sama sekali tak berubah. Mungkin penampilannya berubah. Ia jadi sedikit modis, suka berdandan (?) dan Jongin bukan tidak menyukainya, Ia suka, sangat suka malah. Karena saat mereka keluar untuk kencan yang hampir tiap hari, orang-orang akan memujinya memilki pacar yang cantik, entah itu anak-anak, nenek-nenek, ajumma-ajumma, remaja-remaja SMP labil bahkan juga om om mesum. Jongin selalu suka itu. Kecuali om om mesum pedophilia yang menganggap Baekhyunnya masih berumur 13 tahun.

"Baiklah baiklah, kita pergi jalan-jalan, singgah makan di restoran Prancis lalu setelah itu memakanmu, bagaimana?" Jongin mendedikkan matanya genit.

"Tidak mau! Setiap malam kau memakanku, enak sekali dirimu itu!" Baekhyun mencibir dengan gaya lucu.

Jongin kini tertawa keras. "Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu lezat. Lagipula aku tidak berani saat ada appamu." Jongin berkidik ngeri membayangkan appa Baekhyu yang sedang marah jika ia membawa anaknya pulang dalam keadaan 'mengenaskan'. Baekhyun memutar matanya bosan. Jongin mesum tetap mesum sampai kapanpun, baik ada maupun tak ada tuan Byun.

"Buktinya kau merusakku terlebih dahulu baru kemudian mengembalikanku ke rumah. Itu sama saja berani, pabbo." Ia menyentil kening Jongin keras hingga kepala namja itu sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

"Yah yah, aku berani. Dan appamu juga berani membuat hidungku berdarah dan wajahku lebam-lebam." Kini Baekhyun yang tertawa.

"Salah sendiri. Kau terlalu mesum, pabbo!" Baekhyun kembali menyentil keningnya.

"Pacaran tidak disebut pacaran kalau bukan di dalam kamar, chagi." Jongin mengeluarkan teori andalannya. Baekhyun lagi-lagi memutar matanya bosan.

"Teori macam apa itu. Mesum kok terang-terangan!" Baekhyun mencibir sedangkan Jongin tertawa nyaring. Itu'kan menurutnya.

"Hahaha. Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi, atau aku memakanmu saja eum?" lagi-lagi Jongin menyeringai mesum sambil memperbaiki topi coklat Baekhyun.

"Kita pergi!" Jongin tertawa dan membiarkan Baekhyun naik di boncengan motor besarnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Siap?"

"Siap~" Baekhyun menjawab manja sambil menyusupkan tangan ke dalam jacket kulit Jongin yang tak terkancing lalu melingkarkannya di pinggang pemuda itu, sedangkan dagunya menumpu pada bahu Jongin. Ia tersenyum manis dan Jongin mau tidak mau menoleh padanya dan mengecup bibirnya sebentar. Lalu Jongin membawa motornya membela jalanan kota Seoul dengan Baekhyun yang bersandar di belakangnya.

Ia memang sengaja tak memakai helm. Malam hari seperti ini tak akan ada polisi lalu lintas, memangnya mereka tidak pulang ke rumah malah sibuk mengurusi pengguna jalan yang melanggar. Kurang kerjaan menurut Jongin. Namun, ia tak sadar kalau sudah menyalahi aturan. Tapi bukan Jongin namanya kalau tidak bebal dan menjengkelkan.

Ban motor besarnya berputar perlahan, ia sengaja. Mereka sudah sampai di atas jembatan Bimpo yang kedua sisinya mengeluarkan air mancur pelangi. Angin musim semi berhembus menyejukkan. Baekhyun di belakangnya kini tak lagi memeluk pinggangnya tapi beralih menyusupkan kedua tangannya yang lentik di sela-sela ketiak Jongin dan memegangi kedua bahu Jongin dari depan dengan nyaman sambil bersandar pada punggung lebarnya.

"Kau tidur, chagi?" Jongin bertanya, semakin menurunkan kecepatan motornya hingga kini benda itu berjalan sangat perlahan.

"Anhi.." Baekhyun bergumam dengan mata terpejam.

"Hm.." Jongin kini bersiul-siul sesekali menyandungkan lagu 'I Lay my Love on You' dari westlife. Baekhyun semakin menyamankan posisinya dan akan benar-benar tertidur. Hingga ia teringat sesuatu. Mata sipitnya yang terbalut eyeliner terbuka seketika dan kini bagai menyala terang seperti senter. Ia mengangkat wajah dan menumpu dagunya di bahu Jongin, di atas tangannya sendiri.

"Jonginie, kau sengaja tidak berbicara padaku waktu itu agar aku kesal. Dan kau berhasil, aku kesal hingga saat ini karena nilai sejarahku F." Jongin ingin terkekeh lucu. Ia tidak bisa berbalik dan memandang langsung wajah lucu Baekhyun yang merajuk, namun ia masih bisa memandanginya dari spion. Ia menggerak-gerakkan spion itu mencari refleksi Baekhyun. Dan dapat. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa lucu melihat bibir merah cherry itu manyun.

"Anhi, Kyungsoo yang menyarankan." Jongin mengilah. Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya yang manyun seperti mencibir.

"Kau tidak usah mengelak, Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dan aku makin membencimu. Kau membuatku malu!" salah satu tangan Baekhyun yang memeluk bahunya dari depan kini beralih meninju punggungnya pelan yang dianggap Jongin sentuhan sayang.

"Aku membuatmu malu?" Jongin bertanya keheranan. Baekhyun kembali menyamankan posisinya, memeluk Jongin lagi dan menyandarkan pipinya di punggung pacar menjengkelkannya itu.

"Hm. Pertama, aku malu karena diusir dari kelas. Kedua aku malu karena harus mengulang pelajaran menjengkelkan itu. Ketiga aku malu karena kau itu tidak cuma mesum tapi juga cengeng.." Baekhyun kembali memukul pelan punggung Jongin, dan melanjutkan, "Kenapa kau menangis seperti bayi di depan Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo jadi punya bahan untuk mengejekku."

Jongin tertawa garing, malu juga jika mengingat itu. Padahal itu sudah lama sekali.

"Tidak keren. Kau hitam, mesum, cengeng dan menjengkelkan." Entah itu pujian atau hinaan, tapi Baekhyun mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum. Jongin tertawa nyaring di tengah suara percikan air mancur pelangi menjatuhi sungai Han.

"Ok, aku tidak keren. Jadi kau ingin memutuskanku dan berpacaran dengan sunbae kita yang berwajah angry bird bitchy itu?" Jongin berdesis tajam. Ia tidak ingin marah, hanya saja kali ini ia kesal.

"Anhi. Dia itu tidak menjengkelkan sepertimu, wajahnya dingin dan terlihat tidak menyenangkan juga jarang bicara. Tidak ah, aku tidak mau." Jongin sweatdrop. Kenapa Baekhyun malah terdengar seperti sedang menawar namja mana yang cocok untuk ia pacari.

"Lalu kau ingin berpacaran dengan siapa kalau memutuskanku nanti?" Jongin bertanya cuek.

"Siapa yang ingin memutuskanmu, pabbo. Kau ingin kita putus?" Baekhyun mulai kesal. Dan mau tidak mau Jongin menepikan motornya. Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan turun dari motor. Ia mulai merajuk, berdiri membelakangi Jongin dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

Jongin harus bersusah payah membujuknya lagi dan percayalah, Baekhyun tidak lagi mempan jika Jongin memberinya aegyo attack gagalnya. Image Jongin yang dulu sudah berubah di mata Baekhyun. Jongin kali ini mesum dan dewasa, tidak pantas lagi melakukan aegyo attack yang dijamin gagal seratus persen.

Ia memang suka saat mereka bertengkar, tapi bukan bertengkar hingga menyebut-nyebut putus dan Baekhyun tidak ingin dirayu seperti ini. Kenapa juga mereka membahas ini tadi.

"Chagi-ah.. ayolah. Aku hanya bertanya. Kau tak senang berpacaran denganku?" Jongin memelas dan Baekhyun tetap merajuk.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Padahal aku ingin kita menikah jika kita lulus nanti." Jongin ikut memanyunkan bibirnya dan memasang wajah sedih. Baekhyun kini mau meliriknya walau sinis.

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu." Jongin benar-benar akan menangis mendengar jawaban ketus Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu sampai kau lulus kuliah." Jongin menoleh padanya. Senyum sumringah terkembang di bibir pemuda Tan itu. Itu artinya Baekhyun tak menolak diajak menikah. Setidaknya sampai lulus kuliah.

"Hhhh Jongin, sepertinya kau ingin sekali menikah denganku. Sedaridulu kau selalu mengancam akan mengatakan pada eommaku kalau aku hamil dan kita akan menikah muda. Kau suka menikah muda?" Baekhyun bertanya jengah dan Jongin disampingnya hanya cengengesan bodoh.

"Aku ini namja dan menikah muda itu tidak semuda yang sering kau ucapkan." Dingin. Kenapa angin musim semi kini berhembus dingin sedingin nada bicara Baekhyun?

"Kalau kau ingin pacarmu hamil dan menikah muda, kenapa tidak pacaran saja sama yeoja?"

Jongin bersumpah Demi koleksi video yadongnya yang hampir mencapai 300 keping, selama mereka bertengkar Baekhyun tak pernah berbicara seperti ini. Firasatnya mendadak tak enak.

"Anhi chagi, bukan begitu. Aku hanya takut kita benar-benar putus dan berpisah kalau tidak segera menikah."

Jongin mulai memelas lagi. Imagenya tidak akan rusak jika memelas, karena itulah yang selalu ditunjukannya pada Baekhyun sejak mereka berpacaran. Dan anehnya ia tidak pernah bosan, begitupun Baekhyun. Walaupun awal dan suasana pertengkaran kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Hanya pertengkaran kecil saja, karena jika pertengkaran besar, Jongin akan kebakaran jenggot. Sukurlah itu tak pernah terjadi.

Baekhyun menunduk dan tersenyum. Apa Jongin benar-benar takut berpisah dengannya. Astaga, tidak ada gunanya merajuk. Toh dia juga tak ingin putus.

"Baiklah. Kau tidak perlu takut seperti itu karena aku tidak akan mungkin memutuskanmu. Seperti apapun kau, hitam, mesum, cengeng, menjengkelkan tapi aku mencintaimu, pabbo."

Jongin tersenyum lebar, dan dengan cepat berhambur memeluk pacar mungil menggemaskannya itu "Aku lebih mencintaimu." Ujarnya kegirangan.

"Well, well, well.. aku tahu."

"Aku mencintaimu selamanya."

"Yang itu aku tidak tahu."

Jongin terkekeh dan melepas pelukannya. Entah kenapa ia rindu masa-masa saat membully dan mengejek Baekhyun dulu.

"Aku rindu memanggilmu sipit." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "Kau juga sangat cerewet sekarang."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata saat Jongin mengecup bibirnya sebentar. "Jika kau memanggilku sipit lagi, kita akan benar-benar putus. Bukan'kah kau sudah berjanji?" Baekhyun merengek. Jongin tertawa kecil seperti kebiasaannya. Kebiasaan menertawakan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, sipit eh maksudku chagi-"

"Itemm.."

"Hahaha. Aku benar-benar merindukan panggilan itu."

"Jadi kau suka aku memanggilmu Item, hitam, mesum?" Baekhyun bertanya sewot.

"Tentu. Aku sangat suka. Hahaha."

"Kau menyebalkan. Aku membencimu."

"I Love you too, chagi~"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mereka kembali berpelukan. Jongin sedikit bersandar pada motor dan memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat dan menggoyangkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan karena gemas.

"Jadi, apa kita akan menikah muda?" Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya dan Baekhyun sadar tidak sadar mengangguk dan berguman 'Iya'. Jongin menyeringai

SREET

dan dengan gerakan cepat membaringkan Baekhyun di jok motor besarnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo bikin anak sekarang. Muehehehe." Jongin menundukkan badannya.

"KYAAAA.. MESUM! GILA! INI DI TENGAH JALAN, PABBO!"

PLETAK

"Aaww.." Jongin meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dijitak keras oleh Baekhyun.

"Huhuhu… dosa apa aku punya pacar hitam, mesum dan menjengkelkan." Jongin yang meringis sakit kini tersenyum gemas melihat Baekhyun berpura-pura menangis.

"Hahaha, dosamu? Dosamu adalah karena kau sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, chagi." Jongin mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas dan membantunya berdiri tegak. Baekhyun masih pura-pura menangis sambil mengucak matanya.

Jongin mengangkat Baekhyun dengan mudahnya dan mendudukkannya di jok depan motornya, menghadap ke belakang, dan Jongin sendiri duduk di jok belakang itu. Kini mereka berhadap-hadapan dengan Baekhyun yang sedikit rendah darinya. Baekhyun masih pura-pura menangis atau mungkin benar-benar menangis.

"Astaga, diamlah. Aku hanya bercanda!" ujar Jongin sambil memegangi wajah Baekhyun yang sangat kusut dan bibirnya kini melengkung ke bawah.

"Aku terkejut, pabbo.. huhuhu.." Baekhyun masih mengucak matanya seperti anak SD yang menangis karena tidak kebagian permen. Kalau tidak ingat Baekhyun itu sudah hampir 20 tahun, mungkin Jongin akan terkecoh.

"Mianhe.. aku hanya bercanda.." Jongin memilih menyandarkan Baekhyun di dadanya. Ia malas berdebat lagi.

"Huhuhu.." entah itu hanya berpura-pura atau menangis sungguhan.

"Mianhe mianheyo.. nae mari deullinayo.. dwineunjeun nae gobegeul geuden deureul su isseulkkayo…saranghaeyo.." Jongin malah bernyanyi mengcover lagu , Because I miss you. Ia hanya mengulang-ulang lirik 'saranghae saranghaeyo bla bla bla dan 'mianhe mianheyo bla bla bla. Baekhyun ber 'huhuhu' ria di dadanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagu itu tidak cocok untuk menghibur orang yang sedang menangis. Itu malah terkesan menyedihkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jongin hanya meminjam lirik 'mianheyo' dan 'saranghaeyo'nya. Ah, itu lagu lembut yang bagus sebenarnya.

"Chagi, ayo kita menikah!" ajak Jongin tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menghentikan 'Huhuhu'nya dan memukul dadanya. Jongin tersenyum. Kalau tidak seperti itu, Baekhyun tidak akan diam.

"Kuliah dulu baru menikah." Baekhyun menjawab ketus. Jongin makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kalau kita menikah nanti, kau ingin menikah dimana?"Jongin mulai melantur kemana-mana. Pikirannya sudah terlalu jauh.

"Aku ingin menikah di gereja, pabbo." Baekhyun tetap dengan nada ketusnya.

"Umm.. padahal aku ingin menikah di pegunungan dengan tebing-tebing yang terjal."

"Iya, dan setelah menikah kita tinggal melompat saja dari tebing. Sehidup semati deh."

Jongin menyentil kecil kepala Baekhyun yang ada di dadanya. "Siapa yang ingin mati padahal baru saja menikah? Pabbo."

Baekhyun diam dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jongin kini bersenandung kecil dan kembali berucap, "Saat menikah nanti, kau ingin foto prawedding yang seperti apa?"

Kali ini Baekhyun terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Tidak ada salahnya juga merencanakan masa depan.

"Aku ingin foto prawedding di bawah laut." Kening Jongin mengkerut. Itu terdengar mustahil, memamg bisa?

"Aku malah ingin foto prawedding di kamar.."

PLETAK

"Mesum!"

"Aish, aku'kan hanya mengatakan di kamar. Kenapa menjitakku?"

"Kau mesum! Mesum! Dan mesum!"

"Astaga, apa salahnya memilih kamar sebagai latar foto prawedding? Apa itu juga dikategorikan mesum?" Jongin tak habis pikir. Tapi memang dia menginginkan foto prawedding di kamar. Ehem, iya di atas ranjang. Hanya saja, dia tak menyebutkan yang itu. Ok, itu juga mesum.

"Ah, sudahlah, pindah ke pertanyaan lain." Baekhyun malas menjawab pertanyaan Jongin yang membuatnya mati keheranan.

"Uumm.. kau ingin punya anak berapa saat kita sudah menikah nanti?"

PLETAK

"Oh Tuhan, Apa salahku? Kenapa kau menjitakku terus?" Baekhyun memutar matanya dan kembali memeluk Jongin dengan nyaman.

"Salahmu? kau kelewat mesum."

"Aku hanya bertanya. Semua pasangan juga pasti menanyakan itu." Jongin berujar frustrasi. Mengapa semua hal yang dikatakannya terkesan mesum bagi Baekhyun. Atau memang mesum? Entahlah.

"Pindah ke pertanyaan lain."

Jongin menimbang-nimbang. Demi guru sejarah killer yang pernah menamparnya dulu, duduk sambil berpelukan seperti ini lebih menyenangkan daripada apapun. Ia jadi bersemangat untuk terus berkhayal tentang masa depan.

"Kau ingin bulan madu kemana?"

Nah. Ini baru pertanyaan bagus. Baekhyun berpikir sambil mengembungkan pipi dan menggerak-gerakannya. "Aku ingin bulan madu di Acapulco."

"Wuih, itu jauh sekali, chagi. Bagaimana kalau di Hawai?"

PLETAK

"Aww.."

"Sama saja jauhnya, pabbo. Kau ini mesum sekali, mentang-mentang di Hawai banyak wanita seksi berbikini, jadi kau ingin kesana."

"Tuhan.. aku hanya menyuarakan keinginanku. Kenapa semua yang kukatakan di matamu jadi sangat mesum?"

"Karena kau memang mesum, Jongin. Ah, sudahlah.." Baekhyun hendak melepas pelukan Jongin namun Jongin malah semakin mengeratkannya.

"Ne, Ne.. aku mesum. Pindah ke pertanyaan lain. Kau ingin kita tinggal dimana saat sudah menikah nanti? Di pegunungan? Di tepi pantai? Atau di tengah keramaian kota?"

Baekhyun kini tersenyum. Tumben tidak ada yang berunsur mesum. "Aku suka di tepi pantai."

Jongin kini ikut tersenyum, "Aku juga suka di tepi pantai." Baru kali ini mereka sependapat. "Aku suka mendengar debur ombak, aku suka mencium bau karang, dan aku suka memandangi matahari terbenam."

Senyum Baekhyun makin mengembang, "Kita akan berciuman sambil memandang matahari terbenam." Ujarnya tersipu malu.

Jongin kini menyeringai. Jadi siapa yang memulai hal berbau mesum? "Tentu. Kita juga akan berdansa selama menunggu matahari terbenam di sore hari."

"Memandangi matahari terbit dari atas balkon." Sambung Baekhyun.

"Sambil berciuman juga." Jongin menambahi. "Berdansa juga." Entah sejauh apa khayalan mereka. Mungkin sejauh malam yang beranjak berganti hari.

"Aku akan pergi bekerja di pagi hari dan pulang sebelum sore." Jongin menopang dagunya pada kepala Baekhyun dan mulai bergoyang-goyang mengikuti ritme magis yang terdengar di pikirannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu di rumah, dan kau harus pulang sebelum senja." Baekhyun ikut terlarut dalam khayalan Jongin.

"Kalau ada waktu kita akan melukis bersama." Jongin berujar lagi, "Aku akan melukismu dengan latar belakang matahari terbenam."

"Memangnya kau pintar melukis?" tanya Baekhyun sewot. Khayalan Jongin makin kemana-mana.

"Aku akan belajar melukis, pabbo."

Baekhyun tersenyum, kini mereka hanya berdiam-diaman saling bertatapan. Entah bagaimana kini senyum Jongin sepuluh kali lebih manis dimata Baekhyun, dia memajukan wajahnya agar Jongin dapat meraih bibirnya dengan mudah. Sesaat mereka berciuman lembut dan dalam namun tidak begitu lama, Baekhyun menarik bibirnya menjauh dan tersenyum manis.

"Jadi, kau ingin punya anak berapa?" ia mendongak dan menatap Jongin dengan senyum khasnya.

Jongin balas tersenyum menyeringai, "Sebanyak-banyaknya." Kini seringaian itu membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang, "Ayo kita mulai bikin anaknya sekarang. Muehehehe.."

"KYAAAA.. PERVERT! PERGI! MENJAUH DAhhmmpp.."

PLETAK

"Aaww.."

"ITEEMM.. PERVERT, MESUM, MENJENGKhhmmpp.."

PLETAK PLETAK PLETAK

"Aaww.."

"KITA PUTUUSS.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Masih ada sequelnya, muehehehe/ketawa setan bareng Jongin.

See ya di sequel.


End file.
